formula1factsfandomcom-20200213-history
2011 Champion's Page
This page is specially dedicated to the 2011 FIA Formula One World Champion and this year it has been a great victory. This man, has dominated almost all of the races, with him coming on the podium every race so far, except his home race, Germany and the incredible Nurburgring. As a result of this dominance, the title has come early this year,rather than on UAE soil, (or Brazlian soil as it is this year) this man has been crowned in Japan, with still 4 races left to go. This man is Sebastian Vettel. After the postponement and eventual cancellation of the Bahrain Grand Prix, Vettel started his title defence in great form, securing a pole position and 22 second race victory over his main rival Lewis Hamilton, in Australia. Hamilton was nursing home a broken car, after his undertray had fallen half off. Vettel continued his title defence in the Malaysian Grand Prix, where he stormed to pole and took the race victory. Vettel, in top form, completed his 3/3 pole position. He also seemed to be dominating the majority of the race, but poor tyre management left him stranded in the last few laps. He finished the race 2nd behind Lewis Hamilton, but he still had a 21 point lead after 3 races, which meant that he almost had a race victory in hand. The Turkish Grand Prix started out very badly for Vettel, where he had very little free practice time on Friday a a result of a crash in the first session. Even with the limited practice, Vettel went on to secure his 4th pole posision of the season and converted it into a win, extending his championship lead to 34 points over Hamilton. In Spain his pole streak ended as his KERS failed him during qualifying. Webber took pole, keeping all the glory for Red Bull, but Vettel came back to win the race over Hamilton by 0.6 seconds. The next weekend at the prestigious Monaco Grand Prix, Vettel was hoping to become a Monaco Master, by winning the race. He took pole, but in the race it didn't go to plan. He was leading by 5 seconds over Button and due to a radio malfunction his pit crew wasn't ready for him when he came to pit in. The result was that the pitstop was slow and that he was sent out on the wrong tyres, handing the lead to Button. Vettel switched to a one-stop strategy and stuck with a single set of prime tyres for 56 laps. He was quickly caught by Alonso and Button as his tyres deteriorated, but neither were able to pass him on the narrow street circuit. With a few laps remaining, the race was red flagged fter Vitaly Petrov was involved in a multiple car accident tthat caused him to have to be taken away via ambulance. The suspended race allowed teams to change the tyres and work on the cars and when the race was restarted under the safety car, Vettel was able to keep his lead for the remainder of the laps. Some say that Vettel isn't a worthy Monaco victor and that he had the luck go all his way over that particular weekend and I would have to agree, although he has proven himself to have unrivalled talent at other races. Category:Seasons Category:2010-19 Seasons Category:2011 Season Category:2011 News Category:Drivers & Teams Category:Drivers